


Now? Now you listen to me?

by B0NEZ0NE



Series: Ashes to Ashes (FAHC Fallout AU) [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fake AH Crew AU, Fallout 4 AU, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Mentions of Gavin Free, achievement hunter au, kind of feel bad that these are so short, so thats okay, they're fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0NEZ0NE/pseuds/B0NEZ0NE
Summary: Entry #3 for Fictober 2019! This is my FAHC AU for Fallout 4!! For now, it'll be contained to little drabbles, but if enough people are interested, I could work on something bigger.





	Now? Now you listen to me?

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #3 for Fictober 2019! This is my FAHC AU for Fallout 4!! For now, it'll be contained to little drabbles, but if enough people are interested, I could work on something bigger.

"Stay down and shut the fuck up."

The badly beaten raider scooted backwards frantically, eyes never straying from the gun in the approaching exasperated man's hand. 

"Oh, what? Now? Now you listen to me?" Geoff cocks the small firearm in a successful, but unnecessary attempt to intimidate the fallen man. The raider whimpers in response, and Geoff lets out a loud sigh. "Look, asshole, I told your fucking crew to stay out of my dickhole. I. Told. You. But nooo, you decided to get all gungho and fuck with one of my lads!" He fires a round into the floor next to the raider before cocking the gun again. "Nobody ever listens to Geoff! Like how hard is it to follow directions?! Fuck me, dude."

Geoff inhales and exhales deeply, and opens his mouth to continue when he's interrupted by the sound of a rusty metal door banging open. Michael hobbles into the room and pauses to nod at Geoff in greeting before turning his attention to the man on the floor. “This the prick that shot me, boss?”

Geoff’s face splits into a grin, and he steps back with a broad wave of his arm. “All yours, buddy. Got any choice words in mind?” Michael takes a single step forward, making a big show out of putting thought into his answer. He then unholsters his pistol and fires a single round into the raider’s skull, showering Geoff in brain matter. “Nope.” He smirks, and turned to leave, waving his gun in the air casually. “I’m gonna go finish looting with my boi. Later, boss.”

Geoff stares vacantly at the spot where the raider’s head once was before recovering with a shrug, taking a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiping his face down. “That works too, I guess. Good work Michael.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos mean a lot to me!! Please consider leaving one or both, otherwise I won't know if you enjoyed my work! <33


End file.
